ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Pet Food Alpha Podcast
Category:Podcasts Pet Food Alpha is a weekly podcast devoted to the game Final Fantasy XI. The hosts of Pet Food Alpha are Steakums of the Bahamut Server(Formerly Steak of Kujata), Fusionx of the Bahamut Server, Chinchilla of the Carbuncle Server and Squigglicious of the Bahamut Server. Former Host of the show were Kieran of the Carbuncle Server and Samigrace Bahamut Server who have resign from the show. PFA is the longest running podcast devoted to FFXI. It was created shortly after the end of Ogaming.com's Mega Elixir. The Pet Food Alpha website is updated constantly with any information concerning FFXI and its community. Longest Running FFXI Podcast June 5th marked the one year anniversary of Pet Food Alpha. Continuing its run of being the longest running Final Fantasy XI podcast to date. *"Episode 052: Year One", includes a segment of listeners favorite PFA moments. *"Episode 100: Pet Food Mog Break Radio Alpha" was a cross over with Limit Break Radio and The Mog House. Topics included discussion about the Community, a look back on Fan Fest and how the podcasts came to be. You can visit the episode page at PetFoodAlpha. *"Episode 104: 2 Years Of Biscuit" had a special interview with Matt Hilton Leader of the NA Community for Square-Enix's Final Fantasy XI. This also marks The 2 Years Annversary for the podcast. This clearly shows that podcast is also popular within the Play Online NA Staff. You can Download the Episode at PetFoodAlpha. *"Episode 111: Premier Site Summit 2008" News straight from this years Premier Site Summit! Ganiman from FFXIclopedia talks to us just hours after the event which took place July 25th. Topics that range from Dynamis, new weapon skills, new Nyzul Relics, the future with PlayOnline and the PlayOnline Viewer, long with their partnership with the community, and some what a little sneak peak topic about the new SE MMO Rapture. You can Download the Episode at PetFoodAlpha. *"Episode 113: How Long is Too Long?" and "Episode 114: Fusion’s Vacation" The PFA crew discuss "How Long is Too Long?" story wrote by Fusionx. Which got notice by the whole MMORPG community. Since Fusionx wrote the story it was showed on G4TV's X-Play, MMO Report, and Yahoo Games along with other gaming sites. This story gain a lot of bad press on Square-Enix's end. Forcing the Final Fantasy XI development team to make a few big changes in the 2 most powerful Notorious Monsters in the in Vana'diel A.V. and P.M. Check out the story over at PetFoodAlpha's How Long is Too Long. Episode List McNoob Occasionally they release a "McNoob" a simple guide/walk through on a topic that would be encountered by lower level players. These guides are designed to help those just starting the game. Below is a list of all the McNoobs. Comics On occasion, they release comics on the website. These comics include anything from FFXI themed movie spoofs, to a humorous twist on the weeks Play Online news. Treasure Coffer Starting with Episode 044, we have started our new Treasure Coffer segment. Every week listeners are asked to answer a question or perform a certain task. Those who wish to participate send their submissions to the Treasure Coffer account set up on the PFA forums. A winner is then selected and announced on the following episode. *As of November 25 2007, Treasure Coffer has been suspended due to lack of interest. The possibility remains that it will be brought back in the future. Pet Food Alpha Game Uploaded on June 4th, 2007. The Pet Food Alpha game allows players to choose between Fusionx (easy mode) or Chinchilla (hard mode) to fight off the evil threat of the Burger Sandwiches! This game can be downloaded from PFA's media page off of their main site. Pet Food Alpha at Fan Festival 2007 Fusionx, Taiken and Mrcoffee from the Bahamut Server went to Fan Festival 2007 in Anaheim, CA. While there, they met with listeners of the podcast as well as talked with FFXIclopedia representatives. Coverage of the 2007 Fan Fest made Episode 075 into two separate parts, each part talking about one day of the event. Images from this event are available on the websites gallery. External links *Pet Food Alpha *Pet Food Alpha Forums *Pet Food Alpha Gallery *Pet Food Alpha MyFFXI page *Pet Food Alpha MySpace page *Pet Food Alpha IRC Channel (Must Have IRC Client)